


Burning Up

by diamondgore



Category: Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Injury Recovery, femslash week, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Summer's heat a killer.





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> My first femslash week entry...this is a really quick drabble. I hope I did Yukio well, because I only read a few comics with her in them. I'm really liking her!

“Would you like me to roll down the window for you?” Ororo’s words were soft, somewhat apprehensive. After being poisoned, Yukio couldn’t ask for anyone else to be talking to her right now, Ororo was the only person who’s voice didn’t give her a damn headache from her teammates. She was still in the car that they had hijacked while they were escaping. The stench of hot leather was overwhelming.

 

It took a quick minute for Yukio to fully realize her surroundings. It was warm, and sticky. They were definitely still in Kumagaya judging by the foliage she could see outside the window. There were mostly dry grasses and some purple trees. Yukio pressed her hand to her forehead to wipe off the sweat, she could use some of the cool air outside ; if there was any coolness available. 

 

“Did we escape?” Even though she wanted to answer Ororo’s question, what was more important to her was if they were safe. She had let her guard down for a moment, and got shot by a poison dart, who she thought went out of fashion years ago. She wasn’t sure what it was coated with, but it was some sort of paralytic, as when she moved her hand to her shoulder, it felt like she was wading through molasses. There was a thick bandaid on her shoulder. She wanted to pick it off, and examine her wounds. She wanted to see exactly what happened. “We’re not moving.” 

 

“We’re far enough. I don't think they'll find us.” Ororo responded, moving her hands so that she could intertwine her fingers with Yukio’s slender fingers. “The car broke down. Rogue is trying to figure out what happened.” 

 

Yukio blinked, and nodded. She then moved her body so that she could unstick her body from the leather of the backseat, she tucked her legs underneath the chair at an attempt at comfort. She tightened her hand around Ororo’s. “We should help her.” 

 

Yukio would’ve gotten up and got out of the car, even if Ororo didn’t want her to, but her entire body felt tired and heavy. She shifted again, so that her head would be pressed against Ororo’s stomach instead of her thighs, it was a lot more comfortable being in a slightly elevated position. She wouldn’t use the word, but despite it being boiling hot, she snuggled up against Ororo. 

 

“Rogue has it under control. I doubt we would be of much help.” Ororo was slightly annoyed, knowing that Yukio was avoiding the question. “Would you like me to roll down the window?”  

 

Yukio peeked outside of the window, tilting her head upwards. There didn’t seem to be any wind blowing outside. The trees were still, and Rogue was outside in the scorching sun, glistening with sweat. For a moment, Yukio was glad that she had gotten injured and didn’t have to deal with attempting to fix the engine. 

 

“I think rolling the windows down would cause the situation to get worse. It looks pretty warm out there too.” Yukio responded, with a smile at the edge of her lips. “It is a little stuffy in here, with the leather and all, though.” 

 

Ororo smiled, then used her free hand to open the window. “You forget who I am, Yukio. If you would like a cool breeze, then I can provide it.” 

 

It took a fraction of a second for the trees outside to begin shaking, it was as if Kumagaya had not seen a breath of fresh air in a while. The trees seemed to be praising Ororo for letting them dance in the wind again. Ororo was satisfied with their prayers, and was even more content with the look of relief on Yukio’s face, even though she was still undoubtedly uncomfortable. 

 

For a quick minute, they locked eyes, and there was something close to a smile on Yukio’s face. Ororo would’ve leaned in for a kiss, if Rogue didn’t didn’t hit in the hood of the car in anger, upon realizing that Ororo could’ve, at any time, eased the pain of working in the scorching sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@diamondgore](http://diamondgore.tumblr.com)!


End file.
